Just the way you are
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Sasha gets self conscious about bottoming because of her curves. Mikasa won't tolerate it anymore. MikaSash, Minor LeviMika (Family), Yuri/Lesbian, Fluff, Mild Lemon, *Oneshot*, Modern A/U


**So I'm back with another Mikasash fic**

 **I would like to point out, I am not one to body shame. But know that some people out there do**

 **Love your curves, they are beautiful**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Sasha gripped the sheets tightly as she tried to concentrate on the mood. However, her mind kept wondering back the events of earlier that day, making her feel rather depressed. The words of her more popular clique classmates repeating in her mind like a broken record and eating away at her from the inside.

Though before her was the ethereal goddess that was her girlfriend Mikasa wearing her underwear and kissing her. Sasha refused to remove her top while they made out. She was just too afraid and upset to do so, feeling scared of showing herself to Mikasa for the first time in her life.

Earlier that day at college, while she was having a snack and getting ready to meet Mikasa, she had overheard some of her classmates speaking about her. Well within earshot. Their words cutting her like a knife, wondering if the weight she gained back after that incident a few months back had been worth it.

* * *

" _Did you see her waist? What a fat cow am I right?"_ one mocked in amusement. This said girl was a blue eyed, blonde haired teenager with a waist like a pencil and wore the most fashionable clothes. A basic bitch in every sense of the word.

" _I know right. I feel sorry for her poor boyfriend, to be crushed by such a walrus"_ another jeered snorting in amusement at her friend's comment. Her companions were all as fake as her, which was the worst part.

* * *

Now, Sasha was not openly gay by this point. She wasn't really ready to come out and only their close friends new they were dating, besides they passed as just really close friends in public anyway. But she had hoped once they graduated to come out to her parents and reveal her relationship with Mikasa to them.

Levi, her partners uncle already knew and was very accepting of it. Even going as far as to state that Mikasa had in fact become happier since dating her. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had already accepted Sasha and thought of her as family, despite his intimidating appearance a lot of the time.

So, these girls had no idea she was in fact dating Mikasa, the smartest and most beautiful girl in school. That she was in fact living with her and had been in a long-term relationship since middle school. To hear them shaming her and speaking about her significant other and what she thought of her. Hell, Mikasa was so quiet she barely spoke about how she felt a lot of the time.

She worried that she may indeed be hurting Mikasa with her much heavier build. I mean, she did eat a lot more than she did and she was a lot bigger in body size. Mikasa did early morning jogs and runs everyday to keep herself fit and in shape, but only because she wanted to join the police force one day.

Suddenly Mikasa stopped kissing and touching Sasha. Pulling away abruptly, a look of concern on her face and worry filling her big black eyes. Knowing something was wrong. "Sasha, aren't you being a little unfair here" she muttered in a frustrated tone. She didn't like being the only one semi naked here, she wanted to see Sasha's body too.

She was completely in her underwear while Sasha was still semi dressed. She slowly starting tugging on Sasha's "Bacon pancakes" top while revealing some of her shapely curves. But she wanted to see all of her, to take in her tanned skin and soft curves. To be able to feel her skin against her own, not material thank you.

Sasha hesitated, swallowing nervously. She wasn't in the mood anymore, at least not for Mikasa to see her. She just wanted to cuddle in their bed together and forget about everything. Every time she thought about taking off her shirt, those girls words echoed in her mind. Making her feel more ashamed and wanting to cover up her body from Mikasa's gaze.

Mikasa frowned, she knew what was going on here. This was similar to last time when Sasha went through an eating disorder due to stress and believing the other wanted to break up. She would not allow Sasha to go back into relapse after she had been doing so well and had got back the body that she loved so much.

It took months for Sasha to get her old body back, it had been so awful to see Sasha go through that. So Mikasa had always made sure to cuddle her and make sure her appetite was healthy. She would not have Sasha hurting herself by not eating again due to stress. Not if she could do anything to help her. That was what lovers did, they supported their partner.

She then pinned Sasha to the bed by her wrists before she could process what was going on. Being completely thrown off guard by her girlfriends superhuman strength and reflexes. The two shared a silent conversation, Mikasa glaring into Sasha's deep brown eyes with her own shiny black ones. Waiting patiently for the other to crack and give in.

Sasha hesitated then sighed heavily in defeat, she knew she could never hide anything from Mikasa. Though Mikasa had her faults as a human, she was by no means an idiot. Besides, she knew how badly it had ended last time. She never wanted to go through something like that with Mikasa again. The first time had been bad enough as it was.

She averted her gaze from Mikasa, a pained look on her face. "Some girls at college called me a fat-ass. They said with how big I am I would only crush you during sex" she muttered. This had caused her to worry if she was too heavy or her ass was bigger than average. What if when they slept or cuddled she caused discomfort to Mikasa in any way?

It was then that Mikasa's eyes darkened with rage, hatred and anger filling her. A dark cloud of anger swirling behind her, now it all made sense as to why Sasha was acting strange again. It had been bad enough that a few months back due to stress, Sasha had lost weight from not eating. Now her peers were bullying her about her body after she had just recovered.

She would not allow _anyone_ to make Sasha feel like that again. Not after what happened last time, what had made her feel worse was when she asked Connie about how Sasha had been through it all. She still remembered how skinny and frail she had been due to not eating. Force feeding her some days just to get her curves back.

She then released Sasha silently and grabbed her phone from Sasha's hoodie jacket on the floor. She thought people would have clicked they were dating, considering she wore it everywhere. Slowly she scanned her contacts before finding a certain contact. She then clicked the green button on the screen and waited as it rang, waiting for them to answer her call.

" _What is it shitty brat?"_ Levi groaned heavily. It had been a long day and he still hadn't finished the paperwork on his desk, thank god for the tea he brought into work. Though he could have ignored it, Mikasa never really called unless it was truly an emergency as she would usually just text him.

"Yes, Uncle Levi. It seems some girls have been _harassing_ Sasha. To the point of making her cry and body shaming her" Mikasa replied darkly, the anger evident in her tone. One thing that she and her uncle shared in common, was the desire to protect their loved ones to the death, no matter who it was they were up against.

It was then that Sasha began to panic, _her uncle_? Mikasa was calling her uncle, one of the teachers at their school, the most feared teacher she may add. About her being bullied? "Mika, babe I…" Sasha stammered but Mikasa continued. She continued talking over the phone before an agreement was reached between the two of them.

Eventually Mikasa hung up the phone and sighed heavily. An irritated look in her eye, compared to her more affectionate and confused expression from earlier. She then put down her phone and approached Sasha cupping her face affectionately, gazing deep into her eyes. Stroking her cheeks gently with her thumbs to soothe her.

"There's nothing wrong with having curves, understand. Your beautiful Sasha, inside and out. Those girls are just bitches" she stated coldly, a tone of affection in her voice. Sasha had a big heart and a nice ass. She was a gentle, loving, playful and mischievous person who made everyone smile. And Mikasa would never let anyone dull her light.

Sasha then felt her cheeks heat but hugged Mikasa affectionately. To hear her say such sweet things and go so far for her, it meant a lot. Knowing that when she felt like crap, she would always help pick her back up again afterwards. "Thank you, Mika" she said gratefully.

Mikasa softened as Sasha hugged her, a fond smile appearing on her face. She then wrapped her arms around the latter and buried her nose in her brown locks. Happy to have cleared away the doubts and sadness in her lover's mind. She would do anything and everything if it meant that smile would remain on her face.

"So… are you gonna take your top off now?" Mikasa asked curiously a tone of hopefulness in her voice. She had been waiting to hold her all day, if need be she would rip if off Sasha's back if she had to. She would enjoy holding her girlfriend after a long and stressful day of exams damn it.

Sasha felt her cheeks heat but laughed playfully and nodded. She knew how strong Mikasa was, and this shirt was one of her favourites so she would rather not risk it.


End file.
